<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bite. by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414555">Bite.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house'>Snake-house (CallmeKitten)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hetalia Reader-Inserts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consent Issues, Endgame France/Reader, F/M, Mild Language, Multi, Sexual Themes, Small Timeskips, Vampires, fem!reader - Freeform, her/she pronouns used for reader, noncon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t know what’s happening. What’s wrong? Why would he do this to you? Didn’t he love you? You said stop, why didn’t he listen? <br/>But after the pain, and after having to re-learn how to live, maybe you can find trust and love again?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Reader, America/Reader/France, France/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hetalia Reader-Inserts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning[s]: sexual themes, maybe light language.<br/>her/she pronouns used for reader<br/>when you see this '--' it just means some times has passed<br/>yes, vampires.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"You're one of them now..."  </em>a voice called out to you.</p>
<p>Everything was black. You just assumed you were dead, or at least passed out.</p>
<p>A warm hand pressed itself to your cheek, urging you to awake from your slumber. Was it really there? Or were you hallucinating the feeling?</p>
<p>Your eyes fluttered open, your vision going out of focus immediately. Letting your senses come back to you, you started to remember what happened.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>
  <em>A moan slipped past your lip as he finally removed your last piece if clothing. Your eyes were rolled back in your head in complete bliss.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One of his hands was busy with your breast while his mouth busied itself with leaving love bites across your chest, as his other hand had his fingers rocking steadily in and out of your heat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"A...Alfred, I can't take it any-anymore," You chocked out, feeling your end getting ready to come crashing down on you. "Please-please, oh my god.."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The blonde looked up at you, you always thought he looked ten times sexier without his glasses on, smirking at you as he removed his fingers from you and taking his dear time licking off your fluids. Your face flushed just at the sight of it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Since you asked so nicely," Alfred said with a small chuckle and lined his length with your entrance, suddenly getting a serious look, "I love you, so much, I hope you know that..." He whispered before he sheathed himself in you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your mouth opened in a silent moan, your head falling back against the pillow.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then his teeth were on you. Quick and hard, sinking into your neck.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>All you felt what pain, just a burning sensation coming from where Alfred was biting you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"A-Al!! Stop it! That hurts!" You screeched, trying to shove him off of you, but it wasn't helping. All the passion he filled built up in you stopped flowing, all the pleasure you were feeling was replaced with this pain. It was like he was anchored to your neck.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As you struggled for him to stop and get off of you, his hips still working against you diligently, your movements started to slow, your eyes dropping.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When everything was starting to go black, Alfred drew back, your blood dripping from his mouth, a look of anguish on his face.</em>
</p>
<p><em>"I love you [Name], I love you so much." He breathed out, and you were out. If he called this love, you weren't sure if you knew the emotion at all anymore.</em><br/>
<br/>
--</p>
<p>You bolted up, looking around frantically, you had the sensation that your pulse was racing, but it wasn't. Your heart wasn't beating as frantically like it felt, it wasn't beating at all.</p>
<p>By the looks of it, you were still in Alfred's room, as well as still nude. Getting a better look around the room, it had to be at least noon by the way the sun was filtering through the blinds. And Alfred wasn't there.</p>
<p>Your clothes were folded neatly at your feet, as well as your shoes being on top of them.</p>
<p>With caution you got up and quickly put on your clothes. But as you did, stepping into sunlight, it burned, like you accidentally touching a hot pan. Thinking nothing of it, you finished getting dressed and put your shoes on, and went to find Alfred to ask what he did to you last night.</p>
<p>The entire house was empty. There was a thought that Alfred maybe just somewhere else in the home, but he wasn't.</p>
<p>You didn't know what to do. Was there anything you could do?</p>
<p>Without thinking and just out of instinct, you called your best friend of, Francis.</p>
<p><em>"'ello?" </em>The familiar French accent said on the other side.</p>
<p>"Hello? Francis?" Your voice was shaking, even though you tried to hide it, but hearing his voice comforted you.</p>
<p><em>"[Name]? What's wrong? Did something happen?" </em>You knew he had been asleep, but with his tired tone you could tell he was worried.</p>
<p>You smiled at this slightly before replying, "I'm alright, but I don't know what happened." You answered honestly, "Alfred and I were, um, having sex last night and he bit me," You had to pause to stop yourself from getting too emotional, "And he wouldn't stop. Now he's gone. He's not in the house, and the light hurts, I don't know why it hurts," You were starting to tear up, you were scared, "Francis, what's wrong with me?"</p>
<p>There was a silence, an eerie silence, but it thankfully didn't last long, "<em>[Name], I'm coming to get you, just stay inside. Where are you at?"</em></p>
<p>"I'm at Alfred's house, you know where that is right?"</p>
<p><em>"Oui, I'll be there in a few.</em>" And he hung up.  </p>
<p>You did just as he said and stayed inside. You were on edge, too nervous to sit down or even watch a little tv, so you stood in the kitchen. Every once in a while glancing at the front door.</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang.</p>
<p>"Francis." You breathed out as soon as you opened the door.</p>
<p>The Frenchman was clad in his usual wear. A loose, long-sleeve button up, and a pair of rather casual slacks and dress shoes, as well as his sunglasses and his iconic black umbrella he always had with him.</p>
<p>He flashed you a grin as you wrapped your arms around him.</p>
<p>"It's alright, let's get out of 'ere," Francis said, letting go of you and gesturing to his car.</p>
<p>You didn't answer, you just nodded at his words and let him lead you away from the house.</p>
<p>As the two of you drove away from your boyfriend's house, your mind was throbbing from everything that was going on. You didn't even ask where you were going, you just let him drive and drive. Although you did explain what happened last night, everything that you remembered at least.</p>
<p>When the car started to slow down, you immediately recognized Francis's gorgeous house. You always envied him for keeping such a beautiful home. It wasn't a mansion, but it might be considered a small one. His home was on the edge of town, where all the old homes resided, his being one of them of course. But, even thought it had an old design on the outside, Francis had renovated the entire inside of his house to be very up-to-date with all the neat modern upgrades. With these upgrades, you could probably marry his kitchen.</p>
<p>Francis pulled his car into the garage, closing it behind the car. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"I'm not understanding what you're saying," You answered honestly, "What do you mean you're a vampire?" </p>
<p>The Frenchman sighed, he knew it was going to be a lot to take in, he just thought that maybe telling you his secret first would be easier. "I mean exactly what I said." He said, softer this time and adding, "Alfred, Alfred is one too, and Arthur, but we're the only ones in this area. I know many more vampires, but in Europe right now." </p>
<p>Your eyes closed, trying to comprehend this information, and sat on his couch. He was a vampire? And Alfred was one too? Why did he bite you? Did he ever love you or where you just a meal. Tears started stinging the corners of your eyes. </p>
<p>"[Name]," The couch dipped beside you as Francis sat beside you, placing his hand on your shoulder, "I know this is a lot for you to take in right now, so I won't explain anything else until you're ready, is that ok?" </p>
<p>You nodded, "I'm ok with you continuing, but... Why wouldn't Alfred tell me?" You asked and turned to look at him, the pain in your eyes burned deep within himself, "We've been dating for over a year, he's the only boyfriend where I told him I loved him. We were talking about marriage... And he didn't tell me?" You were heart broken, did you know what love was? And the tears started falling.</p>
<p>"Ma chérie," Francis wrapped his arms around you in a tight hug, which you returned without question, "I 'ave no doubt that Alfred loved you, but I 'ave no excuse for 'im not telling you anything." He pressed a kiss to your temple before pulling away from the hug, "May I look at your neck?" He asked softly. </p>
<p>When you nodded and tilted your head to the side for him to see, he outlined the bite with his pointer finger lightly and sighed, "What's wrong?" You asked as you wiped your eyes with the back of your hand. </p>
<p>"Well," he started, he seemed sad, "By the way the bite doesn't seem clean cut, most likely from you struggling, and the fact the bite isn't directed towards your jugular vein, and more in your shoulder area, I can only assume he was probably trying to force a mating bond with you." What?</p>
<p>"Mating bond?"</p>
<p>"Yes, mating bond. It's kind of our own version of a marriage certificate, but different. It's something that bonds two souls together, usually done between two vampires, but can be done between a vampire and a human, but it only is successful if both participants are conscious of what is occurring and both want it. But since you didn't know what was going on, it failed." You were going to interrupt him, but as if he was reading your mind he continued before you had the chance, "Even though he bit you during sex, and because you were in a relationship, it was still forced onto you. You may have wanted to marry him, but this is a different thing." He paused, "You know what, let me make us some tea, because this is going to be a long talk." Francis said with a smile and stood up from the couch, you following. </p>
<p>"That sounds nice actually," You said as you followed him to his kitchen. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>After the kettle was heated and the tea leaves were steeping in the teapot, he continued where he left off, "Human and vampire bonding 'as some differences than a normal vampire-vampire bonding. Eventually the human in the relationship will become a vampire, but it is not instant, it's a process. If Alfred and you were on the same page about the bond, you would have never passed out, nor would you have felt any pain when he bit you. You would have felt warm and fall asleep, and the first change would have happened in your sleep, that's when your souls sync. The next day you both would start to feel each others emotions, if he was sad, you would be sad and so on. Similar things like that would continue to happen, and after about a month, you would be a vampire without the pain." </p>
<p>The cup of tea you poured for yourself sat still and untouched, "What-What does that mean about what's going on right now?" </p>
<p>"It means, because the bond failed," Francis looked down at his hands, which were wrapped around his tea cup, "you are already started to shift into a vampire, hence the light sensitivity." </p>
<p>"I didn't ask for this..." you whispered, looking up at him with pleading eyes, "What do I do? I don't know what to do.." </p>
<p>Francis knew you were on the verge of a panic attack, so he shot up to kneel next to you at the kitchen table, "I know, it's ok, you're going to get through this, we are going to get through this. I won't ever leave your side, I'll help you every step of the way. I know from first hand experience how lonely this life is, but you'll never be lonely, I promise [Name]."</p>
<p>You gave the Frenchman a teary smile and wrapped your arms around him, he always knew what to say to you, "Thank you, really."</p>
<p>He smiled, pressing another kiss to your forehead, "You don't need to thank me really, I love you with all my 'eart, I would never wish this fate upon my worst enemy, and god knows I would never wish it upon you."  He brushed your bangs out of your face before adding, "You can even move in here with me for a while, if you want. It may 'elp you get used to the new lifestyle." </p>
<p>You grinned at the idea before thinking about Alfred, your smile dropping into a frown, "I would love that, but, what's going to happen to Alfred?" </p>
<p>The blond was wondering when you were going to ask about him and gave you a somber smile, "Alfred is probably out of the country," you sucked in a quick breath, waiting for Francis to explain, "In our society, forcing a mating bond onto another person, regardless of species, it one of the 'ighest offenses you can commit. When 'e realized the bond failed, 'e probably fled. Alfred is a pretty young vampire, not even a century old yet, 'e couldn't 'ave known any better, though 'e should 'ave." Francis added bitterly, "Anyways, 'e'll be in 'iding for years, or at least until the council gets word you 'ave successfully change into a vampire and don't 'ave any threatening intentions towards Alfred," </p>
<p>"Even though he did this to me, I could never, I gave too much of my life to him," you butted in, making Francis laugh. </p>
<p>"I knew you would say that, but are you alright with this though, letting go of him?" </p>
<p>With a confident smile you nodded. </p>
<p>"I will be." </p>
<p>-- </p>
<p>A few months have passed since you died. Well, sort of. </p>
<p>So many things have happened in those few months. Francis helped you move into his home, you had free choice of which of the 4 spare bedrooms you wanted. And things changed. </p>
<p>It was really hard to adjust to this new life you had to call yours. You cried yourself to sleep many many nights in a row, about Alfred, about having to deal with the fact of living forever, about Francis. He told you he had been around for centuries, that it was during the French Revolution, the late 1700's, when he was bitten. You cried because he has never aged since his 26th birthday, he has had such a lonely life, and you hurt for him. </p>
<p>The first month was hell. Despite the crying, there was the longing for Alfred. You just wanted to chase after him and find to, and tell him you forgive him, and try to live happily ever after. But after the feeling of longing left, resentment settled in, and you wanted to skin the man alive. He took away everything from you. You would never get to see your family anymore, and had to stage a death with Francis. You would never have the pleasure of having kids. Alfred took your life away without asking. </p>
<p>The second month was not as bad. You were more at peace with the situation, but dark thoughts and feelings still lingered. Francis told you about the makeshift family of vampires that he has all over the world. Because when you live for multiple lifetimes, you can save up enough money to travel all over the world without having it make a large dent in your wallet. He said he has a home in France, one here in America, as well as one in Canada and Japan. However, his real home will always be in France, he just likes to move around so people don't start to get suspicious. </p>
<p>Around the third month, he started talking about feeding. He said, contrary to popular belief, new vampires can go the longest without feeding, because their bodies are still changing. Francis brought this up when he saw the way you started to flinch around people, meaning your body was getting hungry. It was sad, you thought, when he showed you how to feed off of a pair of drunk homeless people without killing them or turning them. They would still bare the scars of being bitten, but not a vampire. Francis feeds once a month, and said that you could start at every other month for now. </p>
<p>"Hey Francis?" You called as you walked into his study where he was reading. </p>
<p>The said man looked up from his book, "Oui?"</p>
<p>"When do you plan on moving again?" You asked curiously, leaning against the door frame. </p>
<p>His lips quirked into a smile when he heard your words, "Funny you should ask," He started, putting his bookmark inside his book before setting it down, "I was thinking of soon, especially since your funeral was a month ago, so it would be pretty bad if someone saw you. You will be joining me, right?" </p>
<p>Your face erupted in a hot, heated blush, "I-I mean, yeah sure, if you'll have me." Francis smiled at your reaction, what did you expect? For him to kick you out?</p>
<p>"Belle, I wouldn't 'ave it any other way, you'll always be welcome." He stood from his reading chair and approached you, brushing your bangs away from your face. </p>
<p>You unconsciously leaned towards his hand, he had become your safety net, the one thing that was solid in your life. </p>
<p>"Where do you want to go?"</p>
<p>His question caught you off guard, "Huh?" You said looking up at him. </p>
<p>"Where do you want to move?" He clarified. </p>
<p>There wasn't another blush on your cheeks, it was now a warmth that spread throughout your whole body. It was your choice? You didn't have a choice with how you can live anymore, but I guess you do have a choice of where you have to start this life. And Francis was going to be there to help you through it. </p>
<p>After a moments thought, you answered, "Can we go to France? I want to officially start this life as a vampire where you started."</p>
<p>"Of course," Francis's gentle laugh filled your ears, "I would love nothing more, I'll book the flights." The blond kissed the top of your head before going back to his desk and opening his laptop, you assumed to go ahead and book your flights to France. As if he could read your thoughts, he added, "I've been at this for a long time, you'll learn eventually, but for now you don't need to worry about anything."</p>
<p>"Thank you," There wasn't anything else you could have thought to say. </p>
<p>"You're welcome."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>When Francis said you were the first human he let himself get close to in many many years, you didn't know what to think. He has had people who were close to him die, and after some troubling deaths, he refused to become more than just acquaintances with humans. But with you, Francis said he changed his mind, that though his life may be long, others were short, and if he could make a positive impact, he would bare the hurt of when they die. </p>
<p>It had been five years since you and Francis moved to France. You thought you would be doing a lot of sight seeing when you arrived, but you were wrong. Francis told you that you were not aloud to go anywhere you wanted until you could successfully mingle with the locals, or rather, be fluent in French with a flawless accent.</p>
<p>You agreed, of course, but you grumbled at the beginning of each daily lesson. But the trips to the market and into town helped as practice, meaning after a half a year you were fluent. After three months you could order for yourself in a restaurant, but not perfect. You could have been mad at Francis for making you wait to finally see the Eiffel tower, you realized you had the time. </p>
<p>But, it took you a long time to realize something, something very important. But, you don't know when you started realizing it. </p>
<p>It could have been when you started to notice the way the sun shone in his blue eyes when the two of you would go on a morning jog. Maybe it was the warmth you felt when he would say your name, or when he brushed your hair out of your face, or even when he would go out of his way to do things for you. </p>
<p>You weren't sure where it started, but you were going to do something about it. </p>
<p>"I think I'm in love with you." The words just fall out of your mouth one day. </p>
<p>You both were taking a lazy day, he was organizing his bookshelves in his office, saying he wanted a new feel to his books, and you were painting your nails. </p>
<p>Francis turned to look at you with a face than read so many things. There was shock evident, that was for sure, and maybe some relief? "You think so?" He repeated. </p>
<p>"I do," You simply replied, closing your bottle of [color] nail polish. "Would it be ok if I was?" You asked, sitting up as he walked up to you. </p>
<p>Francis' smile was one of your favorite things on this world, and when it was directed at you, it filled you with that warmth that could only be described a love, "It would be more than ok with me if you were, and if the feelings were mutual?" He added. </p>
<p>A small laugh left your lips, "Well," you started, standing up so the two of you were only inches apart, "I guess we'll just have to find out." </p>
<p>And he kissed you, or did you kiss him? No matter who initiated it, it happened, and you were so glad it happened. The kiss would have put ever cliche love novel to shame, because it was amazing. </p>
<p>It was sweet and pure, a blur of lips against lips, and a bunch of disgusting smooching noises, and didn't last long. </p>
<p>"Does this mean you want to bond with me?" You teased, quite amused by the bright blush that surfaced to his face, despite not having any blood pumping through his body. </p>
<p>"Wh-What?! Of course not, I would only prompt such an idea if I was certain you felt the same." </p>
<p>"Hey I was only teasing, but you do love me too right?"</p>
<p>"Oui, je t'aime [Name]."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seven years since you were bitten. </p><p>Seven years since you were in love. </p><p>Seven years since that love left you. </p><p>Two years since you fell in love again.</p><p>Three months since you finally bonded with your true love. </p><p>Three months since you officially had your immortal mate. </p><p>-- </p><p>"Francis..." You groaned as you rolled over to face the said man. His blond hair was carelessly thrown over his pillow, the tangles somehow looking elegant around his face. Even though you've tried, you could never get a bad picture of him, or catch him when he looks less than perfect. It could be the fact that everything about him you adored. </p><p>You placed a hand on his cheek, brushing a few stray hairs away to gaze at his peaceful face. His sleeping face was probably his most beautiful face he had, well, maybe second to his orgasm expression, but you'd never tell him that. </p><p>The weight of your hand must have started his process of waking up, peaking open one eye slowing. He placed his hand over yours, sighing at the feeling, as if he wanted to burn this feeling into his mind. "Good morning," he croaked. </p><p>You pecked his lips, "Morning," you could have asked him if he slept well, but you knew Francis took a longer time to wake up than you, "Want some coffee?" </p><p>With a nod of confirmation, you gave him another kiss before getting up from your shared bed. You slipped on the [color] silk robe you had hanging on the back of the bathroom door before leaving the room towards the kitchen. </p><p>As you started the coffee maker, you rubbed the stiffness out of your neck, your hand brushing against the soft scar tissue of your recent mating bond. </p><p>Francis warned you on what all would happen afterwards, but you still weren't prepared. The day after the bond was set in place, the day after Francis 'marked' you, aka he bit you on your left shoulder where it met your neck, and you did the same to him. He was right about one thing, when the feeling was mutual, there was no pain when he bit you. Once it was sealed, you felt as if you two were one person. You somehow knew where he was at all times, and he said that this part of the bond would remain forever, you felt everything Francis felt, but that only lasted a week. And when the two of you would touch, whether it be a kiss or a brush of your hands, it was electrifying. It was addicting, but you were glad that part only lasted for a few days. Though, you can say during that time you experienced what couples felt when they agreed to try ecstasy together and have sex. </p><p>So three months after, all that remained was the dull notion in your mind of where Francis was, it was like a selective radar for only him. A smile found its way onto your face as you thought about him. This type of love you felt for the Frenchman was something unearthly, something you've never experienced before, and it was probably the best feeling anyone could have. There wasn't any place you'd rather be in the entire world, anywhere with Francis would do. He was home. </p><p>Just as you finished Francis' cup of coffee, the door bell rang. </p><p>Confusion ran through you. </p><p>Francis' mansion sat on an 18 acre plot in northern France, surrounded by nothing but green pastures. The only people who knew where to locate it was the UPS guys and a handful of friends they had made in France. Plus it was 8 in the morning, who in their right frame of mind would be at their front door? </p><p>With a sigh your tied your robe tighter against your body and crossed an arm over your chest, since you weren't wearing a bra, and headed towards the door. </p><p>"Bonjour," you started as you opened the door, "Puis-je vous aider...?" [french- Hello, may I help you?] and your heart dropped. </p><p>Standing on the porch, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at you sheepishly from behind his glasses. Alfred.</p><p>"Hey [Name]," There was a somber smile playing on his lips, but those beautiful lips you once adored turned up in a snarl your scent met his nose. Your scent was something that was heightened for vampire. Alfred's blue eyes flashed a predatory red, something you only saw when you and Francis fed, "Why the FUCK do you have his scent all over you?" His eyes turned blue again, and anger was the only thing filling them. </p><p>Fear instantly hit you when he saw your bond mark. </p><p>You were about to slam the door in his face and scream for Francis, but there was a hand cradling your hip, and a pair of lips against your neck, "What's going on 'ere?" The Frenchman asked calmly, though by the way your mind practically flashed warning signs said different. </p><p>The look Francis was giving Alfred from over your shoulder was the true definition of territorial. </p><p>"I don't know," Alfred spat through his teeth, fists clenched at his sides, "You tell me what's going on here." </p><p>Francis laughed through his nose, now pecking your cheek before moving in front of you, protecting you with his body just in case something were to happen. You wrapped your arms around the arm that held the door open, just wanting to touch him, his touch made you feel safe. </p><p>"Well, we woke up to your rude awakening, because you're not welcome 'ere. You know the rules Alfred." Francis' muscles were taut and ready to attack if necessary. </p><p>In the first year or two of your new life, you asked more about the rules and regulation of this new society that you were apart of. Francis told you about how fighting among vampires was usually frowned upon, but for different types of situations they could make exceptions, especially if it involved mated individuals and an outside party. He also told you more about why what Alfred did was wrong. Though the vampire population is declining in recent years, it is unacceptable to turn someone without their sober consent. Plus, if you hadn't just black-outed that night, you could have easily died. And though you no longer held a grudge against the man, because you were recently bonded with someone else, he wasn't any longer aloud to be near you. The people who came up with these rules in the 12th century thought it would prevent bad blood. Mind you, some of these rules now days were disregarded.</p><p>Alfred growled at Francis, "But she's MY girlfriend! You shouldn't be aloud to bond with her! I love her," the American looked just as coiled at Francis did, ready to strike at anytime, and added in a softer tone, "I still love her.." </p><p>"But I don't love you anymore," You spoke up from the back. </p><p>Alfred's eyes shot to you, ignoring Francis' warning body gesture, "What do you mean not anymore? We always talked about forever with each other." His voice was kinder with you than when he was talking to Francis. </p><p>"That was seven years ago Alfred," You sighed, moving to stand beside Francis, between him and the door, his arm draped over your shoulders, "Seven years that started off with sadness and anger, bitter about everything around me. And unlike you, Francis was there, he never left me, he taught me how to live again, he was the one who taught me what real love is." You could see that Alfred relaxed his fists, taking a step back in shock, "I don't hate you Alfred, or what you did. There was a time where the only thing I wanted to do was hunt you down and skin you alive, but now I don't feel any of that. I still care for you, how could I not? But I don't want forever with you, I'm not sure if I ever did seeing you never told me you were a vampire. You put me through a lot of pain Alfred." </p><p>Francis never doubted your strength, emotional or physical, but hearing your words filled him with pride, feeling like he was the luckiest person 'alive' to have you by his side. He rubbed your arm, giving you confirmation that what you were saying was the right thing. </p><p>"Maybe in a few more years I'll let you come back and explain what you were trying to do to me by forcing such a bond on me, but today isn't that day." You gave Francis a fond smile, "You'll always have a special place in my heart, but the wound you created hasn't healed yet."</p><p>Alfred stood there slack-jawed. By the state he was in, you figured even he didn't understand what he did to you. You knew he was self-centered sometimes, but you didn't know he was this ignorant to people around him, and even people who were supposed to be close to him. </p><p>He stared at you for longer than a moment, but looked away. He was struggling internally with something, he always bit his lip when he was in deep thought. "[Name]," He started, "I-I'm sorry. I really am, I'm so sorry." He turned around to do just as you said, give you a few years, but added, "I will always love you," And walked off the porch. </p><p>"I know." Was your response before you and Francis shut the door. </p><p>-- </p><p>Francis had your head tucked under his chin as the two of you cuddled on the living room couch, old re-runs of some random television series was just back ground noise. </p><p>"I never doubted you," Francis started, breaking the silence, "But I was shocked by what you said to Alfred. You truly deserve someone better than me, and I wish I could give you the world." </p><p>You smiled, "But you are my world. I don't want anyone else but you."</p><p>The blond lazily kissed the top of your head, his hand lightly rubbing the small of your back as you both fell back into a comfortable silence.</p><p>"I no longer resent making the foolish decision when I was younger to become a vampire," Francis said suddenly. You tilted your head up to look at him, curious of where he was going with that statement. " 'aving you by my side made all those lonely years worth every minute." </p><p>His kind words filled you with that familiar warmth. </p><p>"You're the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on, inside and out." </p><p>You blushed and patted his chest, "Shut up, you're mushy.." The end was muffled by your head turning into his chest, but he still heard it easily and laughed gently. </p><p>"I'm mushy?" He repeated with a fake gasp of shock, "At least you know how to make me hard~." He whispered. </p><p>"FRANCIS!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>